Drabbles
by KarelaTheRedHawk
Summary: Alex Rider drabbles based on random writing prompts found online. R&R Please.
1. Brass Door Handle

A/N: I have never done this before, but I really wanted to give this a try; so I decided to start small with some drabbles. I would appreciate any constructive criticism anyone may have, and reviews would be awesome. Sorry if it sucks, I tried.

Disclaimer: Alex Rider is Anthony Horowitz creation; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A brass door handle<p>

Every time Alex grabbed the brass door handle to Blunt's office, he wondered if this would be the last time he would ever walk through these doors. Would he walk in, receive some suicide mission (that no one else ever seemed to be capable accomplishing), and never be able to return? Yet, every time, he succeeds, and he can't help but be slightly bitter about that fact.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated and will make my day.<p> 


	2. Ceramic Figurine

A/N: I like writing more about emotions and slightly depressing thoughts.

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A Ceramic Figurine<p>

After MI6 got involved with his life, Alex had realized that his relationship with Jack was a lot like a ceramic figurine, perfect on the surface and might hold up under some light handling, but would irrevocably shatter the second it was dropped.

It was of no surprise that when the young spy returned home from the hospital [_again_] from a [_another_] mission, that he found an empty house [_for it was no longer a home_] and a note sitting innocently on the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	3. Lost Key

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A Lost Key<p>

After so much death and so many betrayals, Alex locked away his heart and emotions behind a heavily guarded wall that no one could get through; not Jack, Sabina, nor even Tom. The spy became a machine…a tool. He knew that he was hurting them, not to mention hurting himself, but he could not stop; he had lost the key. Jack just hoped that eventually someone would come along that was patient.

And knew how to _lock pick_.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


	4. Unwanted Phone Call

A/N: This is dedicated to 19sweetgirl96 for being the first person to favorite my story, it means a lot to me. You can't wipe the smile off my face right now.

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: An Unwanted Phone Call<p>

Both Alex and Jack froze when the phone started to ring, and Alex felt a shiver of dread and anticipation creep down his spine. Guardian and ward shared a significant look, Jack pleading with her eyes not to answer it, before Alex looked away and hesitantly made his way over to the phone.

"Hello?"

Jack watched the young boy in silent anguish, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be forced to leave her care again.

Suddenly Jack heard Alex say, "I'm sorry but I'm not interested," and he hung up.

Jack came over and hugged him tightly all the while informing the young spy how proud she was of him; and Alex didn't have the heart to tell his honorary sister that it had just been a telemarketer.

* * *

><p>Please review so I can get an idea if people like this or not, or if I need to work on things. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	5. Steak Knife

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A Steak Knife<p>

There are times when he marvels at how easy it would be to just grab a knife and _end it all_; just **stop** the abuse. As soon as he picks up the knife, the lost boy is forced to remember how Ian said that only cowards take the easy way out, and he is the last Rider; he's not _allowed_ to be a coward.

Even if he _wishes_ he could.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please Review.<p> 


	6. Tiny

A/N: This is dedicated to tchutchu94 for putting this on their favorites list. It means a lot!

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Tiny<p>

He felt so tiny, so vulnerable, and so alone. He wanted to scream, to cry, to breakdown. He was so heavy, so weighted down, so burdened. The fate of the world resting on his ability to hold it together and get the job done. How could a fourteen year old boy save the world when he couldn't even stop the nightmares? The young spy started to laugh, and he briefly wondered if he had lost his mind; how could he save everyone when he couldn't even save _himself_?

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't gotten a single review, but that's okay because two people have this on their favorites list and that's enough for me to keep writing, so I can just hope that people keep reading.


	7. Mirror, Train, Towel, Bell, & Cereal

A/N: May expand on these later on, but for now, just one or two sentences for these prompts.

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Mirror<p>

Sometimes he couldn't even _bear_ to look at himself in the mirror and see what he has become; **no**, what MI6 has _turned_ him into.

* * *

><p>A Train<p>

Taking the tube used to just be a way to get from one place to another, now, he finds himself loving the crowded station. It's a great way to lose his shadow, be they criminal **_or_** agent.

* * *

><p>A Damp Towel<p>

Alex increased the vigor of his struggles as a damp towel, smelling sickeningly sweet, was placed over his nose and mouth.

* * *

><p>A Church Bell<p>

The young boy could hear a church bell chime in the distance as he stood at gunpoint in a forgotten alley, and he felt like laughing.

* * *

><p>A Bowl of Cereal<p>

His bowl of cereal sat forgotten as his housekeeper lay dying in the kitchen and the young spy was knocked unconscious and dragged from his home.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Carpet Steamer

A/N: Dedicated to whirlgirl for putting this on their alerts. I squealed when I got the message! ;D

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A Carpet Steamer<p>

Oh Jack was going to kill him. What to do? What to do?

MI6 had already collected the bodies of the men that had invaded his home, but how was he supposed to clean up the blood? He couldn't let Jack find out; she'd been way too worried as of late as it is.

He suddenly remembered the spaghetti fight a few years back, when Ian had first introduced Jack and then left on a 'business trip' a couple of days later. Ian had come home and there had been sauce everywhere, his uncle had opened his mouth to ask but then thought better of it and said instead, "I'll buy a carpet steamer tomorrow."

With that thought, Alex bounded for the hall closet and found his savior. A few hours later, a refreshed Jack came home from her spa day looking years younger and she asked her ward how his day was. The spy replied, "Oh, you know, just the same old things." Luckily his guardian thought he meant school and such and was inwardly, as well as outwardly, beaming at the thought of Alex being a schoolboy once more.

* * *

><p>I worked on this and others while on the plane for about 20 hours, hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	9. Laptop Computer

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A Laptop Computer<p>

Alex had to admit, there were a few perks to being a spy, only a few though. One was being sent to a fantastic hospital, provided MI6 feels responsible enough to send him to the hospital, but that's another story. The other had to be Smithers, Alex knew that without Smithers' gadgets, the teen would have been dead _at least_ ten times over. It was also strangely thrilling to be the only one at Brooklands, more than likely at any high school, with an exploding laptop computer.

* * *

><p>AN: I think this sucks, but I decided to post it anyway. I hope it was enjoyable enough.


	10. Mask

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A Mask<p>

The hard eyed young teen realizes that ever since Blunt blackmailed him into his Uncles' final mission, and his first, he has a multitude of masks to keep up. The young spy has to keep a mask with MI6, Jack, school, **everyone**. Sometimes it's just so hard to keep all these masks lest someone see Alex for who or what he really was; a _broken_ teen whose eyes had seen way **_too much_**.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I was writing another drabble, but it turned into a oneshot (possible twoshot), so I'll post that as a different story once I finish it. It was my first attempt at writing K-Unit!


	11. Stepping Stone

A/N: This didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to.

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A Stepping Stone<p>

All Ian Rider needed was his job, it was what he loved and he both knew and accepted that one day it **would** kill him. That didn't change even after his brother and his sister-in-law were murdered and he was left to raise his one year old nephew.

The only thing that came into Ian's mind was that if he couldn't fulfill one dream, why not make another?

If he would not be able to go on a mission with his brother, maybe one day, with the right training, he would be able to do one with his brothers' son. After that thought, Ian started a series of stepping stones that brought Alex to where he is today.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please Review.<p> 


	12. Ignorant

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Ignorant<p>

Alex sighs as he locks his bike to the rack outside of school. The spy takes a moment and watches his classmates in their ignorance; the children laughing and joking; having not a care in the world.

The young man, because he is not **allowed** to be a boy anymore, fights off his anger when he comes to a startling revelation. Without his successes, these **children** would all have died. He decides he will keep working so that all the children in the world can be ignorant and know nothing of the horrors of the world. 

_I sacrificed my ignorance so they could all be happy in theirs._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please review.<em><br>_


	13. Rubber Hose

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

I also do not own the movie Die Hard, which is where this came from.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A Rubber Hose<p>

"I really need to get over the whole 'bad guy seeing through my cover thing'," Alex sighed as he bounded up the stairs.

It was supposed to be a simple mission (the only reason he agreed), go in as an agents cover, slip away while everyone is talking, slip away and find evidence of illegal activity. That's it. Now the agent has been killed and I'm running from guys with guns trying to get the flashdrive back.

"I'm trapped on the roof…now what?"

There is nothing here except for a rubber fire hose; a hose, huh?

"**No**. No, that could only work in a movie."

There is a sudden pounding on the locked door to the roof.

"Only about a minute until they break through," he sighed, "If I'm going to die either way, it may as well be by my own doing."

He tied the hose around his waist and stood on the edge.

"Here's hoping that action movie Tom loves has some truth to it."

As the doors blasted open, he jumped.

* * *

><p>This felt a little weird to write this way so I hope it turned out okay.<p>

Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. Tulip

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

Prompt: A Tulip

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day; Passerby's were happy and carefree. A fair young man carrying a bouquet of tulips entered the cemetery and strolled towards an elegant gravestone. The twenty-something year old stopped in front of it and bowed his head.<p>

"I'm sorry; if I had just opened my eyes and really thought about it, this never would have happened. I was young and naïve, I let myself be manipulated. One mistake caused so much death. You always tried to protect me and I killed you. I'm sorry."

The former spy placed the bundle of tulips on the grave and whispered, "Goodbye Mrs. Tulip Jones."

As the scarred man with hard brown eyes walked away, the sun glinted on the silver scorpion decoration, binding the flowers together.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review.<p> 


	15. Black Cat

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

Prompt: Black Cat

* * *

><p>When Alex was seven, Ian hired Jack Starbright to be a housekeeper and permanent babysitter for the fair-haired child when Ian went on trips for the '<em>bank<em>'.

Alex quickly warmed up to the American and was concerned when one day, while they were walking back from the store, she screamed. "What's wrong Jack?"

"A black cat just walked by," the frazzled red-head replied.

"Are you afraid of cats?" The innocent child questioned.

"What? No," Jack answered feeling confused.

"Then why scream because of a black cat?" Alex honestly couldn't understand what made his honorary sister react like that.

"It's bad luck to have a black cat walk by you," Jack finally stated, sounding as if she were explaining it to a child.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why is it considered bad luck?"

"…It just is," the twenty-year old finished and started walking towards the house.

Alex just assumed it was some American thing that he didn't understand, and he decided he wouldn't tell her that here in England; it is considered good luck to have a black cat walk by you.

* * *

><p>AN: I looked it up on Google and a website came up listing good and bad superstitions in England, and I thought the black cat thing was pretty interesting as compared to America.

Thank you for reading, please review.


	16. Peppermint Candy

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

Prompt: Peppermint Candy

* * *

><p>The holiday season had always slightly depressed Alex, he had no parents, an uncle that was constantly going on '<em>business<em>' trips, and a housekeeper who always wished she were back in America visiting her parents.

Holidays are about family, love, and happiness, but it just never seemed that way to Alex; and now he didn't even have Ian, and he knew if he convinced Jack to go home, he would be sent on a mission while she was gone.

Sent by people, to whom the holidays were just another day, who didn't care.

One that showed **no** **emotion** and the other that sucked on peppermint candies to cover the taste of **death** every order carried with it.

It was of no wonder that when the holidays rolled around and someone offered him a peppermint, he felt like he was going to be sick.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review.<p> 


	17. Propane Tank

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

Prompt: Propane Tank

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning when Alex woke up. He laid; tense, in his bed, knowing that his instincts woke him up for a reason.<p>

He didn't have to wait long. There was a very small noise, a noise that he knew most would have just written off and gone back to bed. A year ago, he probably would have as well, but this was **not** a year ago.

The young spy silently got out of bed, grabbed his gun, and left his room in order to investigate. As he reached the back door off of the kitchen, he heard a low voice.

"_It has been taken care of, and as ordered, it will appear to be an accident._"

As soon as the assassin hung up the phone, Alex hit the man with the butt of his gun and he quickly fell unconscious. Just as quick, the fair-haired boy ran back inside and up the stairs to wake Jack and get her out of the house.

Having her young ward, who was also a spy with many enemies, waking her up in the middle of the night, Jack knew it was serious and silently followed his instructions to leave the house.

Just as they were escaping, the assassin woke up, and thinking that his targets were still inside the house, activated the bomb and blew up the house.

The force of the blast threw both Alex and Jack a few feet, but luckily neither were seriously hurt. The bomb woke the entire neighborhood and seeing a house completely engulfed in flames, many dialed the emergency services.

The fire department and police quickly arrived, and MI6 shortly thereafter once Alex was able to borrow an officers' phone.

The official report stated that the explosion was caused by a gas leak from the propane tank and the stove being left on, but jaded youth knew,

_**Scorpia never forgets never forgives.**_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review.<p> 


	18. Toy Airplane

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

Prompt: Toy Airplane

* * *

><p>While Alex was only God knows where, doing only God knows what, Jack was going <em>out of her mind<em> with worry and started cleaning the house from top to bottom, only to finish and he **still** wasn't back yet.

The red-head decided that now was a good a time as any to finally go through the attic. After sifting through a few boxes filled with worthless junk, Jack came across a box filled with some of Alex's old toys.

She picked up a toy airplane that she remembered seeing Alex playing with only a few days before Ian was killed. With a start, Jack realized that Alex would be more concerned about military planes than he would a toy.

The carefree boy that she thought of as her younger brother was now a jaded teenage spy, and she wept. The fiery red-head mourned for his stolen childhood and innocence lost.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review.<p> 


	19. Video Game

Disclaimer: Anthony Horowitz created Alex Rider; therefore I do not own him.

Prompt: Video Game

* * *

><p>After being shot a second time, Alex accepted that there was no escape and signed up to be a legal agent at MI6. Blunt, finally getting what he wanted, decided to give Alex a few months off to heal and catch up on his schooling.<p>

People at school were weary at first, but when he showed up two weeks in a row, some students began talking to him again. Eventually he and a few others were invited to a classmate's house to hang out, and Alex accepted, _reveling_ in the feeling of being normal, until he got there.

They all wanted to play **Gameslayer** and Alex had to fight the bile rising up his throat, and when he realized he wouldn't be able to keep it down, the young spy asked for the restroom.

After rinsing out his mouth, he came out and told his classmates that he was feeling ill and needed to get home.

The others had to admit that he did look deathly pale and seemed to be trembling slightly. They all wondered that maybe he really had been sick all of this time.

When the young spy returned home, he came to the bitter realization that he would never be considered normal again.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review.<p> 


End file.
